Letters to the Amazing New York, the Best State in the Union
by Painting Politics and Poland
Summary: A lot of states/countries/provinces/whatevers have been doing this so now it's New York's turn! Send him your letters via review or PM. Either one is fine! T to be safe because New York is...well...a New Yorker.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I'm Jason Jones, also known as New York, the best state in the union. I've seen a lot of people doing this and I'm bored so I will too.

I'll tell you some things that you need to know.

1-I'm male.

2-I'm not just a city.

3-I like most sports but baseball is simply the best.

4-THE YANKEES ARE BETTER THAN THE RED SOCKS! Don't listen to Massachusetts.

5-New Jersey is a statue-thief.

6-Musicals are amazing.

7-Amazing is an amazing word!

8-That's it for now. You'll find more about me and my amazing-ness later though letters.

See you guys later!

**A/N- Oooh! It's awesome that we can still do this! Yay! Don't mind Yorkie's ego. I'm still doing Ask the Island but I really wanted to do this. Send in your letters! **


	2. rookanga 1

I TOTALLY AGREE WITH EVERYTHING HERE, NY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

rookanga,

GOOD! I like you!

The Best State in the Union,

Jason Jones

NY


	3. Wake Island 1

Dear Jason,

I suppose I should start by telling you a bit about myself.

I honestly don't remember much about my life. But then again, there isn't exactly much to remember. I'm still pretty young compared to others like myself, and I'm also pretty damn small. Hell, I'm not even the size of a city. I only have just enough land for an airstrip, which takes up most of my house.

I've got two younger brothers, who people really don't see much of. I haven't even seen them that much. Their names are Wilkes and Peale. They are both the same way I was a little more than a hundred years ago. Small, childlike, and not really able to say much. Then, there are two people I like to think of as my older brothers. First, there's England. He's the one who found me first. He didn't claim me, didn't really hide me, but he would visit or sometimes take me to his place to make sure that I was going to be okay. Then, there's America. Actually, I don't know exactly who I'm related to by blood, with the exception of Wilkes and Peale. I just know who I was raised by, and what I think of them. I've heard rumors that I'm related to Spain since he made a very quick stop here once. That's what some people say. But I can't remember him, and I just ain't that old. I do look quite a bit like America, but I don't need glasses, and my eyes are more of a hazel than blue. I act nothing like him, though. I'm pretty old fashioned. Al keeps teasing me, saying I need to move on from the 1940's. I'm not bothered by it. And I'm not planning on changing my ways any time soon. England seems pretty proud of me, though.

America took me under his wing pretty quickly, and was the one who sparked my interest in the military. He officially annexed me in 1899, and used me as a strategically placed base in the Pacific. He started building the airstrip in 1940, resulting in two cowlicks that still irk me in the morning to this day. The day before Pearl Harbor, Japan kicked my ass, all over the airstrip that America was still in the process of building. For a little fella, he was pretty damn strong. America got his ass whooped pretty badly just trying to get me back. He never managed to bring me home during the war. But when Japan lost, I immediately packed up the few possessions he let me take and went straight back to my base. There was no way that the Allies were going to let the Axis keep the tiniest sliver of the land they had taken, and they would probably still lose more. Like hell I was still going to be used by Japan.

After that was over, nothing much happened. The airstrip was finished, and I help run it the best that I can. The most excitement I've gotten in a while was a super typhoon that I dealt with in 2006. All military personnel evacuated, with the exception of myself. I stayed during the whole storm, and when everyone came back, I wasn't hurt. A few cuts and bruises, but nothing that couldn't be fixed up quickly.

The U.S Air Force is in charge of me now. I don't get many visitors, with the exception of a few flights coming in for fuel or repairs.

Physically, I'm about 21, and I'm currently enlisted in the Air Force. I'm not the best guy. I'm not a horrible guy. I'm just decent. I'm a decent person. Everyone seems alright to me. I don't really stir up much trouble with many people. Only exception right now being The Marshall Islands. I don't really hold grudges. I wouldn't mind having the Axis over at my place for beer and pizza some time soon.

I study a lot of military history, along with aviation and ships. I can cook American dishes like pot pies, and macaroni and cheese well, but I'll admit that if I try cooking anyone else's food, it comes out pretty bad. I'm very neat and organized, and I enjoy reading in my free time. Al will send me books, and records. I listen to a lot of radio dramas and baseball games from home. I like to write in my free time too. Since I'm in the Air Force, I've got a job with Emergency Management, particularly in meteorology, so my job keeps me busy sometimes. Every now and then I'll read comics, and I like to draw. I really like working with my hands. But when I've read everything I can get my hands on, listened to every record and drama I've got, I have really awful writer's block, and there's nothing for me to work on, I go absolutely nuts.

It gets pretty quiet out here...When there aren't typhoons. I don't really have anyone to talk to. I wish I did. I guess that's where you come in…

Sincerely,

William S. Cunningham-Jones,

Wake Island,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear William,

WOAH! LONG LETTER! Huh, No offense dude, but I haven't heard of you…BUT NOW I HAVE! I suppose I should tell you a bit about myself in return. Everyone knows about me, but why not?

I'm pretty big. Not big compared to the states further out west, but East cost wise, I'm big. And I have an amazing city.

I'm one of the original 13 colonies. I'm 11th oldest. I have a lot of brothers and sisters. 49 of them. Oh, and then there's DC…and even though I'm not related to the territories by blood, as see them as siblings. So yeah, I have a big family. Like, really big. England huh? I don't like him very much. But if you like him, that's fine. America is my dad…I think…honestly, I don't really know but I call him "dad" so that's enough for me. He annoys me. But I guess that I'm not the most patriotic person ever. Then There's Netherlands, who raised me when I was young. He's pretty cool. I kind of liked being "New Amsterdam" but now I'm "New York". WHY DO SO MANY OF US HAVE TO BE REFERRED TO "NEW SOMETHING"? WHY CAN'T WE JUST HAVE OUR OWN NAMES? Oh, and then there's England but we got our independence from him. I'm trying not to hold a grudge against him, but it's kind of hard.

I don't look much like America. I don't have glasses and I have dark hair and green eyes. I have a different structure too. Really, the only similarity is that I also have a cowlick. It represents Long Island. I've been told that I act like him. I don't think I do. I ACT LIKE MYSELF! England doesn't like me very much but I don't think it's because of grudges…I think it's just that I'm too amazing for him and he can't handle my personality.

I became a state in 1788. Dude, that sucks about Japan. Why hadn't I heard about that? I'm glad you're back though…even if I never knew you were gone…or knew you existed…whatever. I know now!

I've had to deal with a lot of shit in my life. But that doesn't matter! What matters is that it's over and I survived it! Physically I'm about 18. I'm simply an amazing person! Haha. Yeah, you seem like a decent guy. I try not to hold grudges, but I end up doing so anyway. Have fun at your beer/pizza party!

I'm good at cooking. I can cook the American stuff we have and I can make foreign stuff. I'm not the neatest person but I'm not a total slob. Contrary to popular belief, I am pretty productive. How else would I be where I am now! And besides, I can get impatient so I would just get impatient with myself if I wasn't productive. I sometimes read. I love musicals and music. I really do love the arts. I'm glad that you get to listen to baseball! It's amazing!

Feel free to drop by sometime! Either the city or upstate is fine by me! And keep writing me! I enjoyed your letter!

The Best State in the Union,

Jason Jones

NY


	4. Wake Island 2

Dear Jason,

Most people haven't heard of me. It doesn't really bother me. President Franklin D. Roosevelt mentioned me only once after I was attacked after Pearl Harbor happened.

I don't know why people keep saying that Americans are unproductive. It really irks me. I work as hard as I can most days, and I think most others do the same.

I'll go ahead and try coming over sometime. But I usually have my hands full until the weekend. Normally, I can't leave the island. People usually need to come here.

Anyway, it's been nice writing you. I need to get back to work right now. I hope I can write to you again soon.

Sincerely,

William,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear William,

It doesn't bother you? That's good. I would get really annoyed and maybe angry if people hadn't heard of me and my amazingness! At least FDR mentioned you! That's good. I HAVE AN IDEA! Next time the states get together you should come! America usually invites Puerto Rico over too and he brings some of his territory-friends. YOU SHOULD COME! That way everyone else will meet you!

Yeah, from your previous letter, you seem like a really hard worker. It's really just the few Americans who _are_ unproductive that fuel the stereotype.

You should try to visit when you can. And I'll tell you when the next get-together is! When I get the chance I'll try to come over!

Nice writing you too!

The Best State in the Union,

Jason


	5. Wake Island 3

Dear Jason,

Yeah. It never bothers me at all. It tends to happen when you're a tiny little island in the middle of nowhere.

Huh, I wonder why he's never invited me. I come over for his birthday, and Christmas, but he never invites me over any other times. He normally just comes here.

Anyway, I'll talk to my boss, and maybe I'll have enough vacation days stacked up to make a visit.

Sincerely,

William,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear William,

Huh, well, I guess you just get used to it. And our personalities are different. Not everyone can be as amazing as I am. I like you anyway!

Well, there are 50+ of us so he's bound to forget some people. A few times, he's forgotten Wisconsin and sometimes he forgets Maine because he forgets that she isn't part of Canada.

Awesome! I'll see you one of these days!

The Best State in the Union,

Jason


	6. Wisconsin 1

Hey Jason

It's me your little sister Wisconsin, remember I'm the quite one with long  
black hair who dresses in dark clothing. If you don't remember that's ok I  
kinda blend in to the background but I guess that can be useful sometimes.

So how have you been doing lately? I hope your doing well. Has anything  
intresting happened lately?

Sincerely  
Samantha Lynn Jones  
Wisconsin  
P.S.  
I sent with the letter some of my homemade fudge, I hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samantha,

Of course I remember you Sammy! How could I not? I always remember all of my siblings! Usually. Except for that one time…oh, and that one…and that one. Okay, I often remember all of my siblings!

I'm amazing as always! What about you? Nothing too interesting has happened here except an annoying idiotic Masshole who *the paper has a hole made by a pencil that was too forcibly used*

What about you? What's up?

The Best State in the Union,

Jason Jones

NY

P.S.

Thanks for the fudge! It's really good!

**A/N- I just realized that I forgot disclaimers. I own NOTHING! Thank you and have a good day! **


	7. Wake Island 4

_I do not own Hetalia. _

Dear Jason,

I talked to my boss. I haven't taken a day off since 1947, so I have more than enough vacation days to make a visit. He said I can leave tomorrow. I told Al, and he told me he'd get me a place to stay. I'm planning in staying about a week, and then I'm going off to London to stay with Arthur awhile.

Sincerely,

William,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear William,

Wow, 1947? That's a long time, 66 years I think! Awesome! I'm glad that we can meet in person! Although you can sense my amazingness through letters, it's not even close to my amazingness in person! I'll see you soon!

The Best State in the Union,

Jason


	8. Wisconsin 2

Jason

Oh you, so forgetful sometimes, it cute. Don't worry about forgetting I'm used to it.

I'm just ok I suppose. Well I've mostly been trying to avoid Minnesota she's gone on the warpath again for what ever reason, I started hiding when she pulled a butcher' knife on me, it was kinda crazy.

Lots of love  
Sammie  
P.S  
I'm glad you liked them you can just ask and i'll whip up more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sammie,

I am not cute! Anyways, you shouldn't be used to people forgetting about you. You're pretty awesome! Not as awesome as I am of course, but I still think people should notice you.

Minnesota pulled out the knife AGAIN?! Damn…she needs help. Most of us need help. I HAVE AN IDEA! We should all see a group therapist. Those of us with actual problems can tell the therapist and the rest of us can make up stuff. It'll be fun!

The Best State in the Union,

Jason

P.S.

That sounds great! Will you please? Thanks!

**A/N- I still don't own Hetalia or this idea. Also, I was looking around on youtube today and I noticed that they were doing a whole spotlight thing on the LGBT community, gay pride, It Gets Better, coming out stories, and all of that other stuff and I was inspired to tell you guys something (not that you really care but I need to get it out). I'm bisexual. You guys are the first ones I'm telling! Yay! This was actually a much bigger deal in my head…Anyways, now you know! *wipes forehead* that was relatively easy. Now to tell my family and friends…Oh, and please no biphobic (is that even a real word?) comments or PM's even though I have faith that very few Hetalia fans would have a problem with this… alright. Enough about that! Have a nice day!**

**Always,**

**Painting Politics and Poland**


	9. Author's Note

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! SEE: CHAPTER TITLE! **

**A/N- Hi everyone! So, first of all, thank you for all the favorites, follows, and letters! I WILL be continuing this story. I've just been procrastinating. And busy. But mostly procrastinating. Anyways, I'm going to Virginia to visit my relatives for a week and I'm an introvert who will be without internet access so I will work on answering all the letters via paper and then when I get back home to New York, I'll type it all up and update in one go. Story followers; be prepared to get your inbox spammed. Again, thank you for reading this story and expressing interest. Alright, I love you guys and I'll see you then! Stay amazing!**

**Always, **

**Painting Politics and Poland**


	10. Wake Island 5

_I don't own Hetalia_

Dear Jason,

Yeah... Sixty-six years without taking a day off. Now that I think about it, that's pretty insane. I guess I never took days off because I never had anything to really do.

Anyway, I need to get packing. Can you meet me at JFK Airport tomorrow? I'll be coming in around six your time.

Sincerely,

William,

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear William,

Yeah, that's pretty crazy. I like you anyway!

Great! I'll pick you up at 6.

The Best State in the Union,

Jason

**A/N- My Grandmother is letting me use her computer so that means UPDATES! I'm still with my family in Virginia and it's absolutely lovely here. It's so beautiful and warm.**

**Always,**

**Painting Politics and Poland**


	11. Puerto Rico 1

_I should come up with more creative ways of saying that I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!_

Hola, New York!

I'm Puerto Rico, but my name is Catalina! (You can call me Cat if you want) I'm America's island commonwealth, and Spain's ex-colony. :3 I'm trying to get to know all the states right now, so yeah I've actually met quite a few states already, like Hawaii, Alaska, New Jersey... Anyway, how are things over there? It's super hot over here...

Hasta Luego!

Puerto Rico/Catalina

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Cat,

I know who you are, Shark (is it okay if I call you that? You can call me Jet!)

I've seen you a few times at America's get-togethers.

Hawaii is nice, and Alaska is awesome (though not as awesomely amazing as me!) New Jersey is an idiotic freak who does some weird shit. You should stay away from him.

The weather here is normal. Mother Nature is PMSing. One minute it's super-hot, the next, it feels like early April.

The Best State in the Union,

Jason Jones

NY

(Jet)

**A/N- New York is such a musical theatre dork :) But I bet you guys already knew that. He's referencing West Side Story. Early April in NY is cold and miserable and rainy. **

**Always, **

**Painting Politics and Poland**


	12. Male Texas 1

Dear Hermano,

Hola,York! Que pasa? I was writing in the say hey...hey! I wanted to see what you where up to. I'd appreciate it if you said hey back,Louisiana an Oklahoma say hi,too.

Hasta lluego,

Eliso

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Eliso,

Hey! Nothing much. You? Tell the others that I say hi back.

The Best State in the Union,

Jason Jones

NY

**A/N- So, there's another Texas who reviewed and I already have a response to her letter and fem!NY sent a letter (I have a response to that already too) so I'm going to go with the Internet Rule 63. 'Que pasa' means "what's up" right? That's all I'm updating right now. Maybe I'll update more later.**

**Always, **

**Painting Politics and Poland**


End file.
